


Feathers and Fur

by AngieCantWrite



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also sells drugs on the side, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Frank owns a strips club, Frank shows favoritism to Gerard, Frerard, Frerard smut, Lap Dances, Lingerie, M/M, MCR, Mikey Way (Mentioned) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Shy Gerard, Slut Gerard Way, Smut, Stripper, Stripper AU, Stripper!Gerard, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Frank Iero, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, feminine Gerard, gerard way/frank iero - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, sugar daddy frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieCantWrite/pseuds/AngieCantWrite
Summary: Gerard Way is a 21 year old who just moved to Camden and is struggling to make money. Being a cashier at a grocery store hardly pays any which makes it a bit difficult for him to live. Fed up with his current financial state, Gerard decides to look online for a second job in order to pay the rent and put food on the table. While online, he stumbles across an advertisement looking for a new exotic dancer for a famous strip club. The club is called Frank’s and known to be the best strip joint in South Jersey. At Frank’s, there is only one rule: don’t talk back to Mr.Iero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first story and I'm trying out some new things. I'm a little nervous on how this is going to turn out, so all critiques and feed back are greatly appreciated. (Also this is a bit of an expositional chapter)

Gerard’s biggest regret at the moment is moving to Camden. He told his parents he’d be ‘totally fine’ and could ‘make it on his own’. He was absolutely positive that there would be work down there. Boy, was he wrong. He should’ve just stayed in Belleville and take the train up to New York everyday to go work. Hell, if he really wanted to show his parents how independent and grown up he is that badly he could just get an apartment up in Newark, it’s fairly close to everything anyway. Then again, it would essentially be the same as where Gerard is living now, just a lot more busy and populated. Not really much of an improvement.

 

He’s actually a bit embarrassed about how he lives and what he does. Gerard is just a loser working as a cashier at a grocery store who can hardly pay his rent. Almost every month his mom has to help him out on bills. Sometimes it can be as little as $50, which is not that bad. Others it’s as high as $700! That only happened once though, it was January and money was extremely tight after Christmas.

 

Gerard graduated art school and had dreams of becoming a renown comic book artist or maybe even the creator of a successful cartoon. He thought he’d find work down in Camden being that it’s close to Philly. What Gerard forgot though is they are both primarily poor cities. The only occupation he could have artistic wise there would be if he were to become a famous painter and have his work hung in The Philadelphia Museum of Art. But he knows that will never happen.

 

Right now, Gerard is just happy the work day is over. As he shuffles to his apartment, dragging his feet with each step, he fantasizes about getting out of his work clothes and climbing into his luxurious couch-bed. He reaches into his pocket for his keys and a small smile spreads across his lips because he knows once he opens that door no one can bother him or yell at him because their coupons are ‘definitely still valid’. 

 

A feeling of joy washes over Gerard as he steps inside the shitty, run down apartment. Immediately he locks the door & takes off the stupid green apron he has to wear and trudges over to his fleecy, plush couch. Gerard plops down on it and then lies there for a couple minutes, just taking in the pure bliss of silence. He finally gets up and then proceeds to do what he usually does when he gets home from a grueling 10 hour work day. Put on pajamas, cook some instant ramen, open his laptop, and generally fuck around.

 

Gerard scuffs over to his cabinet and takes out the cast cup of instant shrimp ramen he has. He makes a mental note that he needs to pick up another 12 pack next time he goes to the corner store. After about a minute or so in the microwave, Gerard takes out his cup of noodles and moves over to the couch with it. He plops down and opens up his laptop to see what he’s missed in the news and on YouTube. However; Gerard is feeling a little out of the ordinary tonight and decides to not aimlessly browse the internet like he usually does. Gerard decides to look for a second job. Of course he doesn’t necessarily want another job, but he needs another job. Rent is $1800 a month and he’s only getting paid minimum wage, not to mention bi-weekly. It makes things pretty difficult for Gerard financially. He can hardly afford to feed himself.

He looks up ‘part time jobs in Camden’, and tons of results and advertisements come up for people needed to do jobs in his area. Sadly, a lot of them are all really weird and potentially dangerous jobs that are all listed on Craigslist. Slurping on his noodles, he scrolls through pages and pages of jobs that don’t look appealing whatsoever, nor would pay anymore than the current job he has right now. He should just stop looking, he’s thankful he has his weekends and wouldn’t want to sacrifice them to another shitty job.

 

Just as Gerard is about to close the tab, something catches his eye. A result with the title in all capital letters ‘STRIPPER WANTED’. Out of curiosity Gerard clicks it and is brought to a crude looking website for a strip club. He recognizes it though, he’s seen it when he has to drive through the scummy part of town to get to work everyday. It’s called ‘Franks’ and from what he’s heard, it’s one of the more nicer strip clubs in South Jersey. Aside from the cum stains on just about every piece of furniture there. Gerard starts to read the advertisement which says:

 

“A [former] dancer was a bit disobedient and rude, so we had to let them go. Now we’re short by one and need a new stripper. There is no real criteria appearance wise, just don’t be horribly ugly and have a nice ass. No past experience is required. If you can swing around on a pole and look sexy doing it, we want you.”

 

Gerard blushes at the mere thought of becoming a stripper. It’s not that he’s timid or shy or anything, because he’s the exact opposite. He’s just embarrassed that the job attracts him. What would his parents think of this? They’re already a little chagrined about their son being openly gay, however they’re still supportive. But when they find out he’s a fucking stripper on top of it, they’re going to be deeply disappointed. Wait, who said Gerard was a stripper yet? He hasn’t even applied, and probably isn’t going to anyway. Even though he’s pretty sure he’s not going to apply for the job, he reads the rest of the ad anyway.

 

“However; we don’t let just anybody in, you have to show that you can actually work a pole and an audience. We’ll be having tryouts August 28th from 10am to 4pm where you’ll be dancing in front of a select group of gentlemen, including Frank himself. Be sure to wear something sexy and show us what you’ve got. Hope to see you there!  
Sincerely, Frank’s Management & Staff”

 

There was a little green button at the bottom of the advertisement that said ‘apply now’, Gerard was hesitant to click it. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Will this only be a weekend thing? Is it going to pay better than the job he already has now? What if it doesn’t work out? Worst of all, what if his co-workers somehow find out about this? Gerard stops and takes a second to think. He hasn’t even applied for it yet, let alone actually got the job. What’s the worst that could happen if he does? Go to the audition, not be picked, and go back to his normal, mundane life? He shouldn’t get so worked up about it, besides it could be sort of fun. However; Gerard still needs a little more convincing and looks up reviews for Frank’s. A sea of comments praising the strip club and it’s dancers floods the screen. Nothing but four and five stars, with the lowest rating being three and a half because a bartender messed up some guy’s drink. Based on the reviews, it’s said to be one of the best strip clubs in South Jersey. At least that’s what one person claimed and a lot of people agreed with him.

 

Okay, so what if some sleazy, perverted drunks like seeing decent looking guys strip naked and grind on a pole for money. That shouldn’t be the only reason he wants to go tryout to be a stripper in a reputable club in the filthiest part of the city. He wants it for the money, right? Gerard decides to do a little bit of research on how much strippers make a year and finds out they can make up to $100,000 a year. That certainly catches Gerard’s attention, imagine how much he gets paid a night. He could be out of this shithole & in a more upscale, or at least halfway decent apartment complex. 

 

Once again, Gerard is getting ahead of himself. He’ll never get the immense amount of money he’s hoping for if he doesn’t just apply. Finally, after thinking over and over about almost every possible outcome, Gerard begins to type in his information.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, so looking back I realize there's a ton of flaws and errors in the summary and I'm going to go back and fix them when I write further chapters. I originally had a different summary in mind, but it would spoil parts of the story I haven't even written yet. Anyway comments and criticism are once again, greatly appreciated.


End file.
